The present invention relates to an implement for use in the preparation of vegetables and fruits for cooking and eating and, in particular, to an implement which can be used to both hold a vegetable or fruit while the vegetable or fruit is being peeled, sliced, etc. or to core a vegetable or fruit.
During the preparation of vegetables and fruits, such as but not limited to potatoes, carrots or other tubers and apples, peaches or other fruit, either at home or in a restaurant for cooking or eating, frequently the vegetables or fruits are peeled, sliced and/or cored with a kitchen knife or other sharp cutting instrument. When the vegetables or fruits are directly held by hand during the peeling, slicing and/or coring of the vegetables or fruits, the hand of the person holding the vegetable or fruit can easily be accidentally cut with the cutting instrument. In addition, to minimize such accidents, the person is likely to proceed at a slower pace than otherwise possible if the person were not trying to avoid injury.
As shown by the following patents, various implements have been used in connection with the preparation of vegetables and fruits. U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,683, discloses a fork for holding a pineapple or other fruit while the fruit is being prepared. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,300,311, 2,312,283, and 2,313,714, disclose forks for holding citrus fruits which include circular arrangements of tines for penetrating the fruit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,816, discloses an implement with a handle, a flat bar twisted by barely half a turn, and prongs for holding tubers.
While these holding implements are useful in the preparation of vegetables and fruit for cooking or eating, there has remained a need for a holding implement which: securely retains a vegetable or fruit in place on the holding implement; protects the user from cuts or other injuries from a knife or other cutting instrument used in the preparation of the vegetable or fruit; protects the sharp metal edge of a knife or other cutting instrument from being unduly dulled by being drawn across or otherwise coming into contact with the holding implement; and can be used to core a fruit or vegetable.